


Why are you so busy?

by CynicalDeadpanChild



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship/Love, I suck at tagging, I'm new to this, Just a quick little story, M/M, Romance, if this goes well i will write more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDeadpanChild/pseuds/CynicalDeadpanChild
Summary: Craig misses Tweek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting it on the internet! I'm not the best but with practise I'll slowly improve.  
> This is just a quick little story to test things out! I plan to write more in the future!

The cynical, stoic, deadpan teen, also known as Craig Tucker, laid there on the roof of his home, his ocean blue eyes staring up at the beautiful night sky above him. He watched the stars carefully, taking in and fully appreciating the beauty of it. How could he not? It was no wonder why he loved space so much.

He closed his eyes as he brought the cigarette that was left between his fingers, to his mouth, inhaling the smoke through the filter before slowly blowing the smoke out from his lungs. What a nasty habit. Maybe he'd stop one day. Maybe. Right now it seemed to help, making the moment peaceful.

It was nice, quiet and boring. Just how he liked it. However, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing, or rather, someone was missing. The one and only person he wanted to be around, Tweek. His focus went from space to Tweek, letting his thoughts wander. Craig missed him and wanted nothing more than to spend this moment with him.

Lately the twitchy blond has been very busy with the shop, having to fill in for Kenny who had called in sick. Stomach flu or whatever. It was so frustrating, he barely had time with Tweek anymore!  
Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating, he was with Tweek this morning and afternoon during his break but it wasn't enough. Not for Craig! He wanted more time with his best friend, his boyfriend.

The raven haired male gave a frustrated sigh as he flicked away the, now dying cigarette, letting it fall to the ground all while reaching into his pocket for his phone. Bringing the phone to his face, he squinted his eyes as the brightness from the device hit his face but it didn't stop him from going over to his messages.

Of course one of the most recent messages he sent was to Tweek. He scanned the messages, debating whether or not to message the blonde again. He must have been busy, at least it's what he assumed from Tweek's short replies. Another sigh escaped his lips as he watched how his phone battery went from 40% to 39% in just a second. He really did miss Tweek. He was quick to tap his fingers against the screen, not hesitating to send his short message.

Craig  
You busy?

It was all he wrote, good enough. Now it was time to wait for the reply. Oh, his favourite part. He kept his phone in hand, his eyes back up at the sky but he quickly brought his attention back to his phone as soon as he heard the quiet "ding!" and a small smile slowly crept onto his face realizing it was most likely Tweek. However, the expression on his face went to one of disappointment as he read the message.

Wonder Tweek  
nn kind of

He was busy and that meant he didn't have time to come over.  
Wait, he did say kind of? Maybe what he was doing wasn't all too important? Maybe he had time for him? There was still hope and Craig would hold onto it. As if the blonde sensed his distress he received another message.

Wonder Tweek  
im almost done though! just gotta  
clean up a bit  
why??

Craig scanned the messages over and over, thinking of what to type down. There was so much he wanted to say.

Craig  
Im on the roof right now and I was looking up at the sky and I just  
Miss you  
Like a whole lot

It was kind of embarrassing but he smirked a little thinking about how Tweek would react to it. Tweek's face would probably flush red from shyness and his stutter would find it's way back to him. It'd be a while before he got a message back. Noticing that he was left on "seen" confirmed this.

Wonder Tweek  
i miss you too craig

It took Tweek 6 minutes to respond. He couldn't help but wonder what Tweek did for those 6 minutes. He knew the answer to that though.

Wonder Tweek  
oh god!!  
ive been so busy lately we barely hung out!!  
im so sorry craig hHh  
i do want to hang out though and I really do miss you I just

Craig was quick to type out a reply, wanting to reassure his panicking boyfriend. Last thing he wanted was for Tweek to feel bad.

Craig  
Hey  
No it's okay Tweek don't apologize  
I know you're busy and it isn't your fault  
It can't be helped

Craig sighed once more. He just really missed Tweek.

Wonder Tweek  
i just don't want you to think that i don't wanna hang out  
because i really do  
like a lot lot

Craig smiled to himself. His boyfriend was the cutest.

Craig  
I don't think that at all

It was like he could feel the blonde instantly relax upon seeing the message.

Craig  
It's been soooo boring without you here

Wonder Tweek  
i thought you liked boring

He chuckled, What a smart ass.

Craig  
I do  
But I like it better when you're here  
So we can be bored together  
Nice and boring just how I like it

Wonder Tweek  
yeah me too  
i like that too

He felt his heart flutter for moment as the happiness slowly settled in. Those words made him really happy. He knew he wasn't exactly the most exciting person in South Park but Tweek was absolutely fine with that. In fact he was relieved.

Craig  
Do you think  
Maybe you can come over?  
You know  
After you're done with cleaning and stuff

He finally asked the question that was on his mind since he texted Tweek. A part of him was getting ready for disappointment, it was kind of late, maybe Tweek wouldn't want to cover over? What if Tweek actually was bored of him and made up excuses to not come over? A lot of silly thoughts ran through his mind. Being away from your second half for too long really did mess up the brain.

Wonder Tweek  
yeah!! i was actually gonna ask you if it was okay to come over  
i know it's kind of late but im free now and i want to spend time with you

A genuine happy smile made it's way onto his face as he read the texts recently sent to him. He had nothing to worry about.

Wonder Tweek  
i'll be there in 10 minutes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed! My friend made a Wattpad for me where I originally posted this fanfiction, it'd mean a lot to me if you could support me on there! @CynicalDeadpanChild


End file.
